


Visitations

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [30]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Explicit Sexual Content, Guilt, Internal Conflict, M/M, Open Relationships, Sexual Fantasy, Slash, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt begins to question his relationship with Logan as he is tempted by a mysterious stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitations

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with themes presented in my fic "Games" and "Secrets and Lies" so if you haven't read those you may be a little confused.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. Marvel/Disney does. 
> 
> This was originally published on June 7th, 2010

~`~`~`

Kurt was tossing and turning, he had some trouble sleeping, and a figure kept haunting his dreams. Logan had been gone for days once again. But he wasn’t alone. The same as other nights he would hear those slow casual footsteps and the door would open to reveal the man with his ruby complexion and scarlet eyes, flashing a smile just for him. He was dressed in a black leather jacket and wearing a grey t-shirt with jeans. He smelled of bike oil and smoke. He was holding a cigarette in his left hand, took a puff, and blew it out. Kurt had slept naked again that night. The heat had been unbearable all week. Cyclops decided to not have the central air on as high as they normally did in the past to help preserve energy. Another cost of war. It may not have bothered the others too badly but it was very uncomfortable on his fur, as light as it was.

Kurt shivered as he saw the man slowly undress… in the beginning he was apprehensive, but as the visits got longer and revealed more of this game Kurt had to admit it enthralled him. Guilt came over him at the thought of Logan. But why should he feel guilty anyway? Kurt was pretty sure what Logan was up to when he was gone. Besides, Logan insisted other lovers would not bother him.

“Cher?” The voice cooed. As he worked off his last piece of clothing and dropped it to the floor.

“Was?” Kurt started, as he was interrupted from his thoughts of his estranged lover.

The man now held out several cards and said. “Do you like to play chance?”

“I…”

Kurt just stared at him dumbly. It always started out this way. Last time he picked an Ace that caused the man to simply chuckle and leave his room as mysteriously as he entered it.

The man smiled again and said. “Pick a card. Any card.” He walked over to Kurt. No, more like stalked, Kurt thought as he sat down next to him and placed a hand on his knee as he spoke again. “Go on. Pick one…”

Kurt placed two thick fingers on a card towards the center and slowly pulled it out to reveal the ‘king of hearts.’

“Let me see it.” The man whispered.

Kurt showed him the card and the man smiled wickedly before setting the cards down, leaning in and placing a kiss on his lips only briefly. Kurt stiffened a bit but he did not recoil. Kurt just stared at him as if caught. The stranger smiled again but this time reached for the side of his face and stroked it before pressing his lips to his once more. After a pause, he slipped his tongue inside his mouth and began to explore it. Kurt reluctantly returned the favor but then Logan’s face shot through his mind causing him to gasp and jerk backwards.

“Nein. I-I am sorry, Adrien. This is not right. Verdammt, I love someone else. It wouldn't be fair to you.”

“Cher,” at this he shook his head sadly and said. “So faithful to a… ghost? What you need he can't give. How you see him is just your imagination. Besides... let me decide what's fair to me.”

"It's not that... it's... We have an understanding." Kurt’s gut clenches as he thinks about the distance that was growing larger between him and his best friend and lover. He swallows. Kurt's pained face melts the other mans heart. He reaches out and lifts his chin. Kurt is unnerved at the knowing in Adrien's eyes. It leaves him feeling bare and exposed. Logan once described his own eyes in a similar way. Was this what it felt like for him? “Ah, but it seems you are not as enthusiastic about that understanding, right?” Adrien places his hand on Kurt’s thigh and pauses before he slowly moves it up until he reaches his cock and brushes it. Kurt gasps and trembles and in response the stranger dives in and claims his mouth once again. Kurt’s resolve crumples to dust and Kurt gives in returning the kiss and exploring every crevice. A tear rolled down his cheek, somehow the man sensed this as he felt a finger brush it away.

“Hush. Don’t cry.” The man cooed before placing his lips on the skin of his throat.

“But-"

“Shhh…” the man insists before tweaking a nipple.

Kurt moans slightly, “Gott. Forgive me.” He uttered lowly as he closed his eyes. Kurt felt so weak.

“Nothing you need forgiveness for.” He consoled as he slowly pushed him down onto the bed. “Let me feed your hunger.”

Kurt stared into his eyes, and like a vampire of legend he felt mesmerized and helpless to resist what this man was so intent in giving him. Kurt did not object as the man began to position himself between his legs and rub his erection against his own. The young german moaned and parted his legs wider in response, pushing his hips upward in desperation.

“Oh…”

“Feels good, no?” Kurt simply nodded in reply. The mysterious mutant sucked on his neck causing Kurt to let out a little moan

Adrien quickened his movements causing Kurt's nerve endings to dance in a whirlwind. A piece of guilt strayed it’s way into his thoughts but a bitter part of himself tossed it aside as he let the pleasure take hold. Kurt groaned inward as the man stroked and pinched his nipples with his thrusts, and felt the pressure build in his cock. At one final hard push Kurt came. His partner followed closely as his heavy breathing simply caught, signaling his release. His mysterious lover fell on top of him murmuring words in his ear he could not make out before he drifted off to sleep.

~`~`~`

The next night it went further as fumbling hands prepared him and swiftly entered him causing Kurt to cry out. The man above him was not as calm tonight. He could hear the deep sounds coming from his chest as he pushed in and out of his opening. Kurt tossed his head back with his brow furrowed as his hand reached for his cock. His partner had other ideas as he halted it and grabbed it himself, pumping it with his movements within.

Kurt’s breathing became frantic, grabbing his ass and squeezing and egging his partner on. “Oh, Gott.”

The stranger groaned in turn as he picked up the pace. “Cher, feel so amazing.”

“Harder.” Kurt softly commanded as he wrapped his tail around his lover’s thigh.

The man nodded and gasped in turn “Want to feel you deeper.” At this he lifted Kurt’s leg and placed it over his shoulder and pushed harder than before if that was possible.

Kurt felt Adrien’s cock get impossibly bigger, filling and stretching him further. He felt his own cock get that much harder. His companion was still working his erection but only slowly, teasing him maddeningly as he pushed in and out so quickly. The contrast was giving him unbearable pleasure.

“I-" Kurt started to speak but one well-placed thrust unraveled him sending him to completion. “Ah!” Kurt dropped to the bed and was breathing heavily. The spell had been broken and one thought now went through his mind. _Logan…_

Adrien had thrust several more times before he too finally came with a hoarse cry. “Kurt!” He was also breathing so heavily he had to take a minute to catch his breath. His arms felt like jelly as he was trying to hold himself up. He sensed his companion was troubled. He knew what he was thinking. Logan. Always Logan.

“Mein gott. What have I just done?” Kurt looked as if he swallowed something bitter. He was so ashamed.

“Hush, cher. Don’t think about him. It’s done. He’ll never be what you want. But for now you have this. Isn’t this enough? Aren’t… I enough?” The man above him said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kurt reached for Adrien’s chin and simply stroked it before he pulled him down for a kiss. After he pulled away he said. “I’m so confused…”

“Just live in the moment now. I’m not askin’ for anything else.” Adrien sighed as Kurt stroked his hair before finally drifting off to sleep.

 

 

~`~`~`

Kurt awoke with a start, heart beating frantically in his chest. A dream. Just a dream. He had a hard time catching his breath. At this moment Logan comes through the door, noticing his lovers distress and comes over quickly to find out what was troubling him.

Logan sat on the bed and reached for his hand before he said, “Kurt?”

“I-I’m sorry, Logan. I just had a nightmare.”

“Care to talk about it? I hear they’ve been making the rounds.”

“Nein, Logan. I’m sorry. This is something I have to figure out on my own.” Kurt flinched at his touch and could not meet Logan’s eyes.

Logan saw Kurt recoil and it sent a pang to his heart. “Elf?”

“I…”

“It's ok. I'm here." Logan cocks his head to the side, brow furrowed, before he leans in to kiss him. “I've missed you so much. You have no idea. It’s hell out there.”

Kurt pulled away. “Nein, Logan. Please. Not tonight.” He started to shiver.

Logan stared at him in confusion before responding. "Relax, Kurt. I was just going to kiss you." Logan started to get really concerned now. What happened to him while he was away? He smelt fear on him. As well as something else… sex?

Kurt stared down at his hands in shame, still shaking.

Hey... hey..." Logan soothed. "It'll be ok." He rubbed Kurt's arm in comfort. "Darlin,’ if something happened to you. I need to know.” Logan’s hackles raised. Anything could have happened to him without Kurt telling him, not wanting to worry him. He had a brief flash of Sabretooth or one of the Purifiers violating or brutalizing his companion in retaliation. He was such an obvious mutant and hate crimes towards mutants were on the rise. And Victor... well, he just had to hurt anything that gave his life worth meaning, the bastard. That was one of Logan’s biggest fears. His enemies rarely left a lover intact. Kurt was strong and a fighter - one of the best but Kurt often lacked that viscous streak. Kurt's hesitation would always leave him vulnerable though Kurt reassured him otherwise. Logan thought of the possibility of Kurt being with another - finally taking advantage of their special arrangement of them being allowed to see other people. But if it was willing why the fear? 

Kurt caught on to this and panicked as he felt the sheets dampened with his cum. “I assure you, Schatz. It is nothing.”

“All right... I’ll accept that. For now.” he said as he slowly undressed before getting into bed, lying hesitantly next to Kurt at first before wrapping them tightly around his young lover.

Kurt chose not to respond, for now he was exhausted and just wanted to be held. He returned the embrace guiltily but no less heart-felt. “Gute nacht, Logan.” Kurt sighed.

“Good night, darlin.’” Logan responded, though it would be a while before he would fall asleep.

~`~`~`

Kurt awoke troubled again that night, or should he say morning? It was 2:12 am. Kurt yawned and stretched and decided to go down to the kitchen to make a cup of warm milk. As he got out of bed, quietly as not to wake his lover, Kurt slowly got dressed. As he finished buttoning his shirt he looked to Logan on the bed. He looked so vulnerable when he slept. Not many saw that side of Logan. Kurt sighed then opened the door and shut it softly. How could he tell Logan what he could not understand himself? It wasn't so much sleeping or dreaming of another that bothered him, it was why it happened. When he agreed to a relationship that allowed seeing other people he thought it would be out of joy, about the security of being able to love other people without jeopardizing what he had with Logan. Not in place of something that was missing from his relationship with Logan which is what was happening. He felt Logan pulling away from him. He was keeping things from him. It was causing him to question things between them in more ways than just the physical. No, it wasn't the sex that made him feel guilty, it was Kurt's inability to admit for the first time in his life, that Logan's life scared him and him being with another wasn't because he accepted him... but because he couldn't, he feared. Things could never be as casual as Logan wanted them. Kurt always found himself caring too much. He wanted to share everything with Logan and not be held at arms length. He was certain that Scott knew the answers to this but wasn't quite sure why.

As Kurt got to the bottom of the steps, something drew him to the pictures on the wall in the hall. There were many, a picture of everyone who had ever been an X-Man. As he got closer he looked to the picture of Gambit. He had a mischievous smirk on his face and was holding up a pack of playing cards. Kurt’s breath caught, before putting his hand to his mouth.

_It can’t be…_

~`~`~`


End file.
